Seeing the future
by SwanQueen1997
Summary: And if some days before Emma go to Storybrooke , she and a few more people If see forced to see the future. They would change many things ? Or they would leave the future of the way he is ?


**Unexpected Event**

In an apartment in Boston, Emma Swan was sitting in the kitchen while waiting for his food to be delivered, but something unexpected happened. A white light mowed the blonde girl and seconds later, the light disappeared, along with Emma.

The same thing happened to August Booth, who was dining in Thailand.

In her small apartment, Neal Cassidy ( Baelfire ) also disappeared.

In Storybrooke things were not different.

Regina and Henry Mills, who were having dinner, disappeared.

Mary Margaret and Ruby Luccas, who were talking and having dinner at Granny's, also disappeared, along with the Angry who was also on Granny.

Graham, who was seeing some papers, disappeared.

Mr. Gold ( Rumpelstiltskin ), was in his shop, playing with the chipped cup that was Belle, but also disappeared.

David Nolan ( Charmed ) who was in a coma, also disappeared from her room in the hospital, as well as Belle in his cell in the underground.

Ingrid ( Snow Queen ), who was on his ice cream shop, also was gone.

In the Enchanted Forest, Robin Hood and his son, Roland, also disappeared.

In Arandelle, Princess Anna, who was frozen, disappeared in a white light, as well as his sister who was in the urn.

And in Neverland, Captain Hook, also disappeared.

Emma got up super fast and looked around, wondering how she had gotten there, but his thoughts were interrupted by several people simply falling to the ground, one after another.

'' But what...?'' Emma wondered, watching others get up as if coming out of a sleep or trance.

'' White?'' David asked confused.

'' Enchanted?!'' said Mary embracing David.

'' Belle?!'' Gold said totally shocked.

'' Rumple!'' said Belle smiling and jumping on top of him.

'' Riding Hood, Angry!'' said White embracing both at the same time.

All who knew hugged or kissed, but that all joy vanished when they saw Regina.

'' You!'' said David advancing against Regina, who was protectively in front of Henry. '' You caused this!''

'' I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I did not do anything, '' Charmed'' said Regina with a sarcastic smile.

'' She's lying!'' said Angry staring at Regina with hatred and the others agreed.

'' You will pay for what he did!'' said Ruby coldly.

They continued to discuss, completely ignoring the others, but 5 people met.

'' Emma!'' said Ingrid and Neal at the same time.

Emma looked at them and was pale.

'' Neal!'' she said taking a step back. '' And Ingrid!'' she looked at each other and asked '' What are you doing here? In fact, what do I'm doing here?''

'' I do not know!'' Ingrid spoke before Neal, without taking Emma's eyes. '' You've grown so much!'' she said, trying to get closer.

'' Do not touch me!'' said Emma exalted and taking a step back, drawing the attention of others who were arguing.

'' Emma...'' said Ingrid, but was interrupted by Elsa.

'' Aunt Ingrid?!'' she called, making Ingrid turn. '' What are you doing here?''

'' I do not know, Elsa.'' Ingrid said and turned to the people of the Enchanted Forest. '' And you Rumple? You know why we're here?'' she asked making everyone turn to Mr. Gold.

'' Unfortunately not, darling.'' He said smirking. '' I'm as confused as the rest of you.''

'' Why is it so hard to believe that?'' asked sarcastically August, earn look Rumple.

'' Okay, who are you're?'' asked Emma, calling everyone's attention. '' Because this man would know why we're here?'' she asked pointing to the Rumple and then to Regina. '' And why was she who put us here?''

'' And who are you not to know that he is Rumplestiltskin and she Evil Queen?'' asked Gharam looking at Emma as if she were stupid.

'' I'm Emma Swan!'' said Emma looking Gharam and drawing the attention of 5 people. '' And you're talking about magic? This woman doing magic?! You're crazy!?''

'' You're Emma Swan!?'' said Henry, Regina and Gold at the same time, but in a diferene tone. Henry with hope, Regina with disgust and anger and Gold with fun, while Snow and Enchanted looked at each other, wondering if she was her Emma.

'' Yes, you know me?'' asked Emma crossing his arms.

'' No/ I'm your son!'' said the three at the same time, making Emma popping eyes and Neal choke.

'' Son?'' asked Neal looking at Emma with raised eyebrows.

'' I have no son.'' said Emma looking at Henry and trying to ignore the Neal.

'' You let me up for adoption when came out of jail!'' said Henry looking for Emma, making Neal even more eye-popping.

Emma looked at the Henry, frightened and shocked and turned to Neal.

'' Then I'll explain!'' she said, and Neal agreed. She turned to Henry and opened his mouth to speak, but was empedida by white light, this time brought a girl with blue hair and green eyes.

Everyone, including Regina and Gold, looked at the girl as if she were one ET.

'' I see you are confused!'' the girl said with energy, looked like Rumple when he was in the Enchanted Forest. '' My name is Lily Squeen and as I do not like stalling, will be clear and direct.'' she went through all and stopped beside a giant TV, they only realized they had now. '' You are here to see the future!''

Everyone was looking at Lily in a deadly silence, until all exploded.

'' You are crazy?''

'' It is impossible to see the future!''

'' That's not possible!''

'' There is no magic that allows you to see the future!''

'' You are all crazy!'' cried Emma running his hands through his hair and silent to all. '' You are listening? Talking as if magic existed!''

'' Magic exists, love!'' said Hook looking for Emma.

'' In 1st place:'' said Emma turning to the Hook. '' I'm not your love. In 2 : Magic does not exist and 3: You are crazy!''

'' Emma, to tell the truth...'' Neal said with a shrug.

'' Do not talk to me about that magic is real, Neal.'' Emma said looking at him.

'' In fact it is real, Emma.'' said Lily and a hand movement, made eighteen seats appeared in the room and also made two doors appear on the left side of the room.

'' Mirror Trick!'' said Emma heading toward the chairs and playing them. '' But what? That's not possible!''

'' You mean have to use magic here.'' Regina said with a grin and making a motion with his hand, but nothing happened.

'' Sorry Regina, but only I can do magic in here.'' Lily said with a shrug. '' Even the Dark Lord no can!''

'' Then the magic of crocrodilo does not work here.'' Hook said, advancing on the Gold, but Lily made a movement with his hand and Hook was pressed against the wall.

'' No violences, Killian.'' Lily said the dropping of the wall and making him snort.

'' We'll see the future, which is probably not any good at all and you do not want to fight.'' Hook said and laughed. '' Impossible!''

. '' I see you still with his humor intact.'' said Neal calling attention Hook, who stared at him for a while until he opened his eyes and said:

'' Ba...''

'' Shhhhhhhh'' said Neal flying over Hook and capping his mouth. '' Stay quiet! I do not want him to know who I am. At least not now.''

'' Okay, because you do not have to start to see the future?!'' said Lily seeing Neal whispering something to the Hook.

'' Emma Swan.'' said Emma sitting in the chair, still shocked.

'' August''

''Neal''

''Regina''

''Henry''

''Branca''

''Ruby''

''Zangado''

''Gharam''

''Gold ou Rumpllestiltskin''

''David''

''Bela''

''Ingrid''

''Robin Hood e meu filho, Roland''

''Anna''

''Elsa''

''Gancho''

'' Well, now we see the future.'' Lily said clapping his hands.

'' Wait, before I start I have a question.'' Snow said, turning to Emma, who was on his side. '' You who how many years?'' **( They are in this order: Hook, Elsa, Anna, Ingrid, Roland, Robin, Regina, Henry, Emma, Snow, David, Angry, Ruby, Bela, Mr. Gold, August, Neal)**

'' I turned 28 here in three days.'' Emma said, looking at her mother. ''Because?''

'' Nothing!'' said White sitting and exchanging a look with David, Ruby and Angry.

'' Okay, let's see the future now!'' said Lily making a motion with his hand and turned on the TV.

 **The screen was completely black, until '' Episode 1''**


End file.
